1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pillows and cushioned supports, and more speicifically to a support for the head during an operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Our society is one of luxury and affluence. We are constantly devising new ways to surround ourselves in serenity and comfort. One way this is accomplished is through the use of soft, supportive pillows, whether it be on the couch, in bed, or in any one of a hundred other places. But pillows and other support structures can have a much greater importance.
For example, millions of operations are performed each year which require that the patient have some sort of lateral or subjacent support of some part of the body. A prime example involves heart surgery. It is critica lto keep the legs properly supported during open heart surgery. Many patents are directed to such devices. Notably, Donald Spann has invented several leg positioners for this purpose, among them U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,931,654; 4,185,813; 4,471,952; and 4,482,138.
Other orthopedic supports are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,327,714 also issued to Spann; 2,478,497 issued to Morrison, and 4,473,913 issued to Ylvisaker. Unfortunately none of these devices are directed to use with the head. Many common procedures require that the head be placed in an unusual position. Every dentist's office is equipped with a special device for supporting the head face-up during dental examination. A problem arises, however, in those situations wherein the patient must be face down. The use of standard head supports would be uncomfortable, and normal pillows would suffocate the user. Typically, the patient must turn his or her head sideways or support the forehead with an extra cushion. This is undesirable as it causes the cervial region of the spine to either be twisted or bent in a very uncomfortable manner. Not only would this give the patient a tremendous headache, but it may be critical for purposes of the operation to keep the neck straight.
The Ylvisaker patent referenced above shows one way in which this problem has been minimized. A simple channel has been cut in the pillow to accommodate the face, providing an unobstructed air passageway. There are still many drawbacks to this design. First of all, it is practically impossible to view the patient's face in order to determine his or her state of awareness, which can be critical in cases where the patient has been anaesthetized and constant supervision of his outward demeanor is necessary. It would also be beneficial to be able to freely communicate with the patient. Moreover, the design depicted in Ylvisaker cannot support those having narrow faces, or, alternatively, would be extremely uncomfortable due to lack of conformity of the channel surface to the contours of the face. Finally, it is often necessary to place one or more tubes into the patient's mouth, which is not feasible with the Ylvisaker or similar devices. It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to devise a face pillow which would comfortably support the face and yet avoid the foregoing problems.